


"It's me, Aiden."

by peachb0mber



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachb0mber/pseuds/peachb0mber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt list <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/143328712706/undertale-starters">here</a>.</p>
<p>Original fic post <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/143862952221/its-me-aiden-with-aiden-and-maya">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's me, Aiden."

Turns out the only thing scarier than the Wither Storm is watching the Wither Storm’s weird purple tractor beams suck up your friends. As a result, Aiden’s been tracking the thing for a few days now, ever since it took Maya and, he assumes, Gill. He hasn’t been able to get close, thanks to the overall danger the Storm presents. Not that he has any idea of how to defeat it anyway due to the general fact that he’s a speck of sand in the eyes of that massive monster, but he’s kept close anyway. He’s seen Jesse’s team a few times and figures they have a plan, and is more than content to let their band of misfits carry out whatever they’re doing. They have a better shot than he does.

His assumption is correct, if the explosion that rocks the earth under his feet is any indication. Aiden’s already racing through the trees, towards the fire and pieces of Wither Storm falling from the sky, heart in his throat. It’s a horrifying sight, seeing this thing’s ribs poking out of the carcass. He comes to a stop in front of one of the heads, a shiver running down his spine.

Around the Wither Storm head, he hears commotion. People are grumbling and groaning, stumbling away from the monster with heads in hands and arms around shoulders. Aiden’s hopes rise. His friends might be okay, or at least alive. He scrambles to the top of the head in time to catch Jesse, green armor over their usual clothes, hop down into a crater surrounded by the broken Wither Storm. Aiden scans the area, hand shielding his eyes from the sun, until his gaze lands on a black leather jacket and tawny hair not far from him, in the opposite direction of Jesse. The ocelot printed on the back is a beacon, and he slides down the side of the head.

“Maya!” he calls, almost tripping over his feet in his haste. He pushes someone out of the way, calling her again when she doesn’t turn. When he finally reaches her, gasping for breath, he puts a hand on her shoulder. “Maya, I’m–”

She whips around to face him, ripping his hand off of her shoulder and taking a step back. She looks angry and afraid, and the relief in his system evaporates instantly.

“…Maya?”

“Who are you?”

Then he registers the bags under her eyes, the ashen hue of her skin, and the pink tinted eyes. His stomach twists.

“It’s me, Aiden,” he manages.

Maya stares at him blankly, arms crossed over her chest.

“C’mon, we’re best friends. We’ve known each other for years.”

“I…” Maya shrugs helplessly. “I don’t think I know you.”

Aiden opens his mouth to argue, but something rumbles under his feet. He looks down, confused, then over to the Wither Storm chunk he had been standing on earlier. The eye is lit purple again, tentacles twitching as blocks are pulled back towards it.

“What is that?!” Maya exclaims, looking at the Storm as well, eyes wide.

Aiden swears. “We gotta get out of here.”

“I don’t even know you! What’s going on??”

With an annoyed sigh, he shows her the back of his jacket. “See this? You’re wearing the same thing. I’ll explain everything else later, but we have to leave now.” He offers her his hand, eyes flicking between her and the quickly reassembling Wither Storm.

She hesitates until the creature roars, then latches onto his hand. They take off away from the Storm and don’t stop running until it’s clear the thing isn’t chasing them, bunkering down in a dead-end cave. Maya stays as far away from Aiden as she can, defenses in overdrive. He doesn’t push her, sitting on the opposite side of the cave.

“Now will you tell me what the heck is going on here?” Her voice is trembling just enough to be noticeable, arms crossed tightly over her stomach.

“That thing we were running from is called a Wither Storm. I don’t really know what it is or where it came from, but I know it absorbed you and our other friend, Gill,” he says. At Maya’s disbelieving look, he continues. “It has these tractor beam things in its eyes, and they pull you up to it. I thought it ate you, but I guess it just swallows without chewing.”

Maya feels queasy at the thought of being in that thing’s stomach, so she changes the subject. “Are you sure we’re friends? Because I don’t remember anything before that thing abducted me,” she confesses with a frown, staring at him as if it might suddenly click into place.

“Come on, Maya, that’s really not a funny joke,” he says, holding onto the thread of hope that it is just a dumb joke.

“You keep saying Maya. Is that supposed to be me?” She looks undeniably lost, the disoriented look on her face genuine, and it makes Aiden uneasy.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re Maya, I’m Aiden, and we’re part of this group called the Ocelots.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

He blinks. “It’s the thing on the back of our jackets. It’s an animal. Not that it really matters. The Ocelots, that’s us, includes Lukas and Gill.”

She sighs. “None of this is ringing any bells.”

“Well. Gill is a big dude, the tallest and oldest. He’s got black hair that never looks brushed, and a beard. He’s like a bear, but he’s a big goof. Lukas is the leader,” he says, putting the word “leader” in air quotes, “and he has blond hair that looks like a cinnamon bun.”

“Where are they, then?”

Aiden’s expression darkens. “I don’t know where Gill is. I thought the Storm took him too, but I didn’t have time to look before it came back to life. Some job Jesse did,” he grumbles. “The last I saw Lukas, he was with Jesse.”

“So we have to find Gill, right? If Lukas is okay, then we focus on Gill,” she decides.

“Really?”

“I mean, just because I don’t remember him doesn’t mean it isn’t true. Like you said, we have the same jacket, so…that has to mean something.”

“It does. I promise. I’m not lying about any of this.”

“I can tell, somehow.” She moves closer, examining him again in the dim light of the cave. “I feel like I could catch any bullshit you throw out.”

Aiden laughs, relieved that at least some of his Maya remains. “Yeah, you always could.”

“Then let’s go, dingus. Maybe if we find him, it’ll help me remember…something. Anything.” She starts out of the cave, pulled back by Aiden.

“It’s getting dark. Monsters are gonna start spawning soon, and you’re not up to fight.” Despite her brave approach, he can feel her shake in his hold. “We’ll sleep tonight, then go tomorrow.”

“I’m pretty sure I hate waiting,” she complains.

“I know, shut it. I’ll tell you some of the things we’ve done, try and jog your memory.”

She thinks about it for a minute before agreeing, and they huddle together at the back of the cave. Aiden relays the many misadventures they’ve had, from meeting in detention in school to their most recent win at EnderCon. Several stories make Maya laugh out loud, and some she excitedly adds in a minor detail that his tales call to mind.

They fall asleep without meaning to, leaning on each other for support. While Maya may not recall specifics about the Ocelots or Aiden, she remembers how comfortable and at home it feels to be with her best friend again.


End file.
